Confessions
by Rurikredwolf
Summary: Crappy title...didn't know what else to call it. Something I wrote for V Day.


**I lied. For Valentines Day, I made this Spyro story. Bit early, but w/e. And officially…I hate crutches. But I broke my god damn ankle and ripped apart my tendons, so I'm stuck with em.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro.**

"SPYRO, WAKE UP! We're under attack!" a voice suddenly yelled in a purple dragon's ear, making him jump up and start charging before realizing who spoke.

"Sparx….what was that for!?" the purple dragon yelled angrily at a cackling ball of light that zoomed towards him.

Still laughing, Sparx said, "Dude, you should've seen your face, it was priceless! Your girlfriend, the creepy dragoness of death, would've cracked up as well."

Spyro blushed, knowing full well who he was talking about. Cynder, Spyro's closest friend next to Sparx, was a black dragon about his age. She had ruby under scales and emerald eyes that caused Spyro to lose himself in them.

Ever since they got unstuck from that 'timecicle' as Sparx called it, he had felt a growing attachment to her. when they finally defeated the Dark Master, Spyro was about to tell her how he felt, but Sparx, as usual, ruined it by his loud cheering.

The good part was that during the final battle, he had found his mother. She was a blue dragoness with white under scales and horns, and light blue eyes. After asking repeatedly where his father was, and after Spyro repeatedly told her he didn't know who he was, she revealed that his father was none other than Ignitus, the fire guardian.

Ever since they got back, Ignitus was a lot happier and always had a cheerful expression on. And Spyro had been growing closer to Cynder, trying to tell her how he felt, but each time he was interrupted.

"Yoo-hoo, Spyro! You alive there, buddy!?" Sparx asked as he smacked his 'brother' in the face a few times. Spyro replied by blowing a bit of fire at him, turning him a blackened color.

"Y'know Sparx, that really does make you look better…" Spyro observed as Sparx shot him a death glare before flying out of the room.

Laughing to himself, Spyro left his room and made his way to the Pool of Visions, where Ignitus scryed and looked into the future. Recently, he had been trying to teach Spyro how to do it, but it was taking a long time.

"Practice makes perfect." Ignitus had said after Spyro had grown frustrated a week into the lessons. Since then, he had been trying it for himself when Ignitus wasn't around. Once, he managed to see Cynder by the river nearby for a few seconds, and he had flown down there, landing in the lake instead of next to it.

Spyro approached the Pool of Visions and glanced inside, thinking of Cynder. After a few moments of picturing her in his head, the pool began to swirl and an image of Cynder appeared. She was still sleeping, and Spyro smiled on how beautiful she looked.

"Scrying her again, Spyro?" a voice said from behind him, making him jump about a foot into the air and cancel the image. From behind him Ignitus had walked in with a grin plastered on his face.

"D-dad, I…" Spyro began, his mind reeling. How had he known who he was scrying!?

"You don't need to explain, son." Ignitus said as he laid down and put a wing around Spyro. "It is normal for a dragon of 13 to start feeling attracted to females, and since you had known Cynder for some time, it is only natural for you to like her more than a friend."

"Dad…did the same thing happen to you and mom?" Spyro asked, earning a chuckle from Ignitus.

"Yes, I did," the fire guardian said as he seemed to gaze at the ceiling, "I met your mother a month after I was labeled the Fire Guardian. The monkeys tore through her village, and she was the only survivor. I was only 19 and she was 18, so I had what some call 'love at first sight'. I did what I could to heal her after taking her back to the temple. Volteer, being the scholar he is, found something to help her. He also noted my attraction to her, but he had said nothing. Anyway, after she awoke from her injuries, she later told me after we had become mates that she had felt the same thing."

"But…that didn't happen to Cynder and me." Spyro replied gloomily, looking down.

Ignitus pulled him closer with his wing and spoke softly, "That isn't true. I told her that it was you who rescued her from the Dark Master, and then you yourself did everything to protect her. I would be quite surprised if she didn't like you…Now go, and tell her how you feel." He added sternly.

"But what if she doesn't? I'd look like a fool…" Spyro protested, thinking of the rejection.

"No, you won't. If you tell her how you truly feel, then there is nothing to be ashamed of. Even if she does turn you away, don't regret what you said." Ignitus said as Spyro's heart lifted slightly.

"Thanks Dad!" Spyro said as he got up to find Cynder before freezing suddenly. "I forgot today was her birthday!" he suddenly blurted out.

Ignitus just smiled and said, "Then it would be an even greater gift for her…"

Spyro nodded and went off to find Cynder as Ignitus watched, taking notice of the approaching footsteps. "Did you just…?" A female voice said from behind him.

"Aye, Glacier. I am proud of him for doing this, since it a bold thing to do. I remember trying to tell you how I felt…" Ignitus replied, smiling as the other dragon wrapped her wing around him.

"Yes, I remember how you struggled to get the words out. I think that he is going to have the same problem…" Glacier said ash she rubbed her head against Ignitus's.

"It'll be a learning experience…." Ignitus said as he kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro found Cynder waking up in her room, and he couldn't help but blush slightly. She yawned and then looked at Spyro, looking a bit surprised to see him.

"Spyro, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stretched in a catlike position.

"Well…it is your birthday…" Spyro said in a casual tone, trying to figure out how he was going to tell her how he felt.

"Oh, that's right!" Cynder exclaimed, hugging Spyro with her wings, making him blush even harder.

"Y-yeah, but I couldn't find anything for you…" Spyro replied as her face fell the slightest bit.

"That's ok, I didn't exactly tell you what I wanted anyway…" she replied in an excited voice.

"But…there is something that I wanted to tell you for a while…" Spyro continued, capturing Cynder's attention as he looked around for anything that may distract him. "Ever since we got out of that time cube thing, I've…had feelings for you. It's hard to describe it all, but I can say this: Cynder…I love you." He concluded, feeling that he rushed it a bit.

Cynder gasped and put her wing to her mouth for a few moments before jumping at him. "I love you too!" she yelled as she pinned him on the ground and kissed him until their lungs were about to burst.

"I'm even sorrier that I couldn't find you something…" Spyro said as he gasped for air.

Cynder just laid her head on his chest and replied, "You don't need to get me anything Spyro, for you have given me the best gift of all…"

Spyro just smiled and kissed her once more, wishing for the day to never end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the room, Ignitus and Glacier watched unnoticed by them. "You think he rushed it a bit?" Glacier asked as she faced him.

"….Maybe a bit."

**That only took me….45 minutes. Yeah, I decided to give Ignitus a mate since the old guy kinda deserves it. Now, back to Planes of War, WOOOOO!**


End file.
